cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Duke Spade
Duke Spade was the leader of the Spade Family near the end of the Clone Wars. Duke Spade had many other aliases, such as Evan Vogue, Revel Visari, Vaccaro Huttbroker, Caesar Maledicent, Jack Shadowtower, and finally Duke Spade. He had other aliases but they are unknown. He started the Spade family with his wife, Avalon Spade. Early Life Spade was born on Coruscant, at his family's penthouse above the clouds. His mother had gone into labor, and did not have enough time to get to a hospital. He came from a very rich family, his father a well known politician, and was educated in the finest schools. He met Xalandra Nova in a war and became very good friends with her, and started working at her family's company, Nova Corp. He climbed the corporate ladder and became a value in her company. Destruction of Nova Corp Spade went on a very long vacation with his wife, Tuscany Solace. When he got back to the company, the company was in deep turmoil with many people are other companies. Brandon Nicholas, the leader of the resistance against Nova Corp's power, had many spies in the company that were removed. Xalandra Nova was a very powerful leader and got rid of most of them, but Nicholas still took down the company. Xalandra moved on from the company and let it fall. Getting a powerful following Duke Spade was a very persuasive person, and convinced many people to join the Visari family and their Spice Empire. Vamilla Visari, his mother, and his uncle Darth Visari. He made the Empire very popular again, with many people buying the spices, so they inclined the price 50% and people still bought them. The Visari used a secret dark side potion to make the spices that they used addictive and people couldn't get enough of them. They were out of the potion, and the sith that made them was shot to death in her sleep, so they couldn't get anymore. People became crazy wanting the spices, and the downfall of the Empire was starting. Once Revel found out the treachery that the family has been doing, without his knowing, he left the family and company to die, and took many of the people with him. The Master At age 24, after he left the Visari family, he traveled to Korriban to see what it was it like. He met a deadly sith master, Drea Fett, also known as Darth Ashlyn. He became her apprentice when she found out he had force powers. They trained and lived on Korriban for 6 months, many people thought he had died, and when he came back, he changed a lot. He was no longer in it for the good, rather then living a millennium and taking over. He left Darth Ashlyn on Korriban, and collected many ancient sith artifacts. He sold some of them for a very high price, and kept some of them. He built a wired mansion and temple in the underground of Coruscant, where he would start a spice and illegal trade Empire, under the name of Duke Spade. Starting the Spade Empire With the riches of his previous endeavors, he hired many people to work for him, and became allies with many famous crime families, such as the Slicks. He married Avalon Bishop, a crime boss and used some of her family's money to further his empire. He was very manipulative to everyone and became one of the biggest crime bosses on Coruscant. But, he made a lot of enemies. After draining most of the republic's credits, his whole family went into hiding on a mostly deserted planet. He had his underground mansion burned down, tricking everyone into thinking the Spade family is dead. The factories were blown up, and Level 406, the level that he bought, was destroyed and burned into the ground, and his main adversaries and workers were hunt down and killed by crime families. Found Out Zorba the Hutt, found out that Duke faked his death, and sent spies all around the galaxy. Once Duke found out about this, he moved his family to Korriban. He met with Ashlyn, where her family and followersfollowers lived. Zorba the Hutt had spies on Korriban, and they found out where Duke lived. Duke cut them down, and only half of a transmission was sent to the Hutt lord, and spies swamped the deserted planet, giving the planet a deep unrest. The Death of the Master Darth Ashlyn was very angry at Duke for bringing bounty hunters to Korriban, which disturbed the dead, and living Sith Masters. Darth Ashlyn tried getting the bounty hunters to find the notorious crime family, so they would all be killed, but they did not stop running. Duke finally confronted Ashlyn about it, at her secret temple on Yavin 4, and overpowered her old body, and decapitated her. After that, he killed the rest of her followers, leaving him one of the only sith left of that Order, that he knew about. Later Life After the death of Zorba the Hutt, from another crime family, he settled down and became the King and politician of Onderron, before Sanjay Rash. He was loved by many people, even though he was secretly taking all of the fortunes of Onderron and the people, before leaving the planet to die. The King after him was desperate so he sided with the Separatists. He built a castle on the rich district of Coruscant, and watched his kids and grandkids grow up. Death of Avalon Avalon Spade, his beloved wife, was killed in a speeder accident when her chauffeur was shot by an old crime family enemy and slammed into a senator's speeder, killing everyone in the accident. Fueled by anger, the old crime boss sent out a bounty hunter, Rance Kaal, to kill every leader of every crime family. After that, the spice industry and black market fell and the Coruscant underground was chaos and the crime family members blamed the Galactic Republic, and it ended into a war on Coruscant. Death Being next to an empty throne in a mansion on the outskirts of Coruscant, Duke was extremely old, and met with his predecessor, Chris and Priscilla Spade, Chris was his first born, and Priscilla was his daughter in-law. He was writing to them in his will, giving them most of the portion of his houses and money. After the meeting was over, his guards were suddenly shot, and Duke stood up, trying to get behind his throne, but the bounty hunter Klodoa came in, blew up his throne, and shot Duke in the leg. Right in front of the pane glass window, Boba came up to him, and pushed him with his foot, breaking the huge window, and Duke falling to his death. Boba dropped a grenade out the window after Duke's fall. Klodoa then burned down the rest of the castle, killing most of the Spade family, besides Priscilla, because she was out getting food. The Supreme Emperor hired the bounty hunter to kill the last living Crime Lord. He died at 95 years old. Personality and Traits Duke was a manipulative powerhouse and tricked and scammed hundreds of people out of their money, but was a respectable person. He was very kind to his allies and family, and tried to raise his family as safe as he could. Behind the Scenes Duke Spade was a popular character on CWA with over two thousand favorable selected number values in his profile. Category:Male Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Nova Corp Category:Dark Nebula Category:Nebula Corp